


Primitive

by Caseycuervo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Asphyxiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseycuervo/pseuds/Caseycuervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x1, in series one-shot. Simple smut fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primitive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gundam Wing AC.
> 
> Pairing: 2x1
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Warning: gratuitous sexual content and adult language. Smut for smuts sake. Light bondage, whipping, rimming, 69-ing, rough sex.
> 
> Authors Note: Inspired by "Primitive" from Richard Vission & Luciana

Primitive

His roommates tossing and turning and occasional whimpering and moaning were constantly interrupting Duo's sleep. Waking up for the umpteenth time, the braided teen glared a burning hole at the white plaster wall in front of his face. He could only assume Heero was having a nightmare, but it was now two in the morning and this was getting ridiculous. A pathetic mewling sounded from the bed across the room, and Duo rolled over to focus his fiery scowl on Heero's back. Another whine resonated in their small dorm-like room, echoing off the white washed walls. Fed up and extremely irritated at his roommate, Duo hefted his pillow from under his head and chucked it at the other boy. It landed on its intended target with a soft  _plop_. Heero rolled to face the braided teen; his body shimmered with sweat in the soft blue moon light that filtered through the one and only window in their room.

"Good, you're awake. Now stop with the nightmare shit and let me sleep," Duo hissed out in a whisper.

Heero groaned, "I was never asleep."

"Then what's your issue, man? You're appendix burst or something? All your fuckin' moaning is keepin' me awake." He didn't bother to mask his discontent, restlessness making him rude without giving a damn. Why bother pretending to be nice and force his jovial persona when Heero fucking whiney-pants was crying up a storm in his bunk?

"Fuck you," Heero fumed, "You have no idea what I'm going through." He tossed Duo's pillow back at him. The violet-eyed boy caught it easily.

Tucking his white cased pillow back under his head, Duo asked sarcastically not really caring, "Just what are you goin' through then, huh?"

"For you're information," the Japanese boy gruffed, "Doctor J sends me a very specific medication regimen that supports my fighting performance and the side effects are…intense."

Duo snorted indignantly. "How long do your lil' 'side effects' last?"

"Typically two to four hours after ingestion, and if you aren't going to help than shut up."

"Help? How in fuckin' hell would I help  _you_?"

"I'm in a state of severe arousal," the blue-eyed boy explained breathlessly, "So, if you're not going to help me with this then you can shut the fuck up and mind your own goddamn business."

Well…that peeked Duo's interest. He didn't know Heero very well, or for very long. They'd found out they were on the same mission, Operation Meteor and both Gundam pilots. The two were enrolled at the same shitty high school that required the ugliest dress code his violet eyes had ever seen. That uniform could take the hottest guy and make him look like a total fuckhead, Heero included, that's how hideous it was. Grotesque school uniform in tow, Heero still held a certain appeal. Duo was a red-blooded, healthy, sexually active teenage boy; how could he  _not_  notice the Japanese boys beauty? And though he was bisexual, he did prefer boys just a little tiny bit more. Hey, a body is a body right? And they're a pluses and minuses to being with either gender. Girls had nice squishy boobies and soft inner folds. Boy were made of hard taut edges, stiff cocks, and thanks to his brief up bringing in a Catholic church, there was a certain "wrongness" about having sexual relations with someone of the same gender. Sure, maybe in the eyes of God it was immoral, but that only turned Duo on more. So wrong in all the right ways.

Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot 01, had just divulged his sexual discomfort and obscurely asked for "assistance". What was a horny fifteen-year-old boy to do? Surely not leave his comrade hanging in the wind.

Churning his thoughts over, Duo came to the conclusion it was better to offer relief than let the opportunity pass by. "If it's 'help' you want I can give it."

Heero tossed in his bed, laying flat on his back, allowing Duo it see through the haze of darkness that there was a sharp tent pinching up the thin sheet at the boys groin. "How experienced are you in sexual gratification?"

Too experienced. "More than you would like to know," he answered taciturnly.

"I need to know," Heero said in a pleading high-pitched tone, hands disappearing under the sheets, rumpling and bulging around his member.

"What's it matter?"

"I hardly know you. I don't think you could do the things I need."

"Ha!" Duo laughed mirthlessly. "Imma a street kid from L2, 'Ro. You do the math. I had to hook 'round just to live and eat. I've had my fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends. I've definitely fucked and been fucked by more people than you have. Whatza a freak like you know 'bout sex anyways?"

"I was trained in sexual coercion and seduction on both men and women. I learned what I liked along the way," Heero answered gasping as he teased his testicles by fondling them softly. "Do you have any -"

"I'm clean," the braided teen admitted knowing what kind of question he was going to be asked.

"That's good."

"Why not self serve?" Duo asked, curious.

"I already have. Three times. This shit is like being pumped full of Viagra," Heero whined, his voice pitching higher at the end of his confession.

Looks like getting woken up at two in the morning wasn't such a bad thing after all. Duo shoved himself up quickly, and took two large strides to stand at the edge of Heero's bed. He groped himself raunchily and solicited, "So you need this," he jerked on his crotch, "Badly."

In the pale blue light, the braided teen could see the torment that ran over the blue-eyed boys sweat dampened face. The underlying emotion was desperate, deep seeded, animalistic  _need_.

Lurching himself up quickly, Heero shoved Duo's hand away from his genitals and latched his hot mouth around the braided teens boxer covered cock. He teased the dick between his lips by tonguing it feveredly, massaging the rigid muscle expertly. Duo weaved his fingers through dark tousled hair, available hand working to free his trapped cock from his undershorts by pushing them down mid-thigh. Exposed, Duo's member fell easily into the sexually distressed boys mouth, who sucked him for all he was worth. The violet-eyed boy pushed Heero's head down continually while gently thrusting forward, but it wasn't enough for the suckee. Heero pulled on Duo's hips, gagging himself purposely. He wanted to feel the blunt roundness press tightly against the back of his throat, thick bottom base vein pulse along his tongue as it slid back and forth, endure the pressure of having his jaw opened all the way past comfort.

Yanking his head back, dislodging the welcomed intrusion, Heero panted, "You have a big dick."

"Hmm," Duo hummed. "If you like it so much, worship it." Thrusting his hips forward and dragging Heero's face back to his groin, Duo rubbed his cock over the blue-eyed boys face. Lifting his dick at the base, he cock-slapped Heero's right cheek a few times, spreading saliva on his tan cheekbone. The distraught boy groaned appreciatively.

"You like that?" Rhetorical. He was obviously enjoying the nasty attention, but Duo wanted to hear his approval.

"Uh huh." Heero more than liked the degrading treatment, he loved it. Made him feel filthy in all the right ways. But he needed more humiliation. Craved it.

The Japanese boy pushed Duo away by pressing on his hips, and instructed him to get his school issued belt.

Picking the leather band off the floor, Duo turned his conspicuous gaze to the teen warped up in a white sheet, bare perspiring chest exposed, hand fisting and pumping his own prick, breathing heavily. Flicking the belt through the air softly, the end of it  _smacking_  against the wood floor, Duo asked, "And what do you want me to do with this?"

Kicking the white cotton sheet off, Heero leapt from the bed without a sound and opened the walk-in closet. Using a red and black striped necktie, he bound his own wrist, and pulled the material over the bar that hung there before binding his left wrist. Securely wrapped, dropping his weight to hang down precariously, back facing Duo, Heero pleaded, "Whip me."

Well, shit. If he wasn't already extremely hard before, he sure was now. Through his whoring around on L2, Duo rarely got the chance to play Dominator, and the few times it had happened it had been an intoxicating experience. With  _Heero_  waiting and willing, a drunken feeling of power consumed him, pulsed through his excited veins, and brought an evil grin to his face. He may have been nervous of neighboring students overhearing, but Heero had moved their room to a secluded part of the dormitory the day after they enrolled. The closest occupied room was six rooms down to the left of the hallway.

"How hard do you want it?" he asked, gripping the belt at both ends so it made it a nice teardrop loop.

"I'm no angel," Heero reprimanded, "Give me the best you've got."

He had to lick his bottom lip, suck it in hard, and bite down furiously on it to stop himself from groaning out loud. "Your wish is my command," he mumbled under his breath as he raised the belt up high past his head. Forgoing all gentleness, Duo brought the leather belt down through the air with a  _woosh_  before it  _SMACKED_  against Heero's bare backside. The Japanese boy gasped, threw his head back, body weight pulled on the makeshift restraints around his wrist with a  _creak_.

Duo gave Heero a moment of reprieve, expecting something. Bottom lip trembling, Heero begged upon the hasty expulsion of a breath, "More."

Grinning maliciously, Duo obliged. He pulled the belt back and forth with a deadly force, each connection creating a red welting contusion on soft tan skin. Part of him was expecting Heero to tell him when to stop, but the request never came. Duo beat his comrade with a belt along his ass and the backs of his thighs until Heero's arms trembled, teeth clattered, neglected erection bounced lewdly, the pre-cum dribbled from the slit along his shaft. With each spank, Heero's cries raised an octave, ranging from grunts to yelps, but never fervid screams. They had to stay somewhat quiet.

Arm a little sore and inebriated off power, Duo asked, "Are you ready?"

His only response was Heero's dark sweat ridden head bobbing softly. He looked pained, even though the braided teen couldn't see his face. Slender arms bound by the wrists forced his shoulder-blade to protrude through the skin. The bar he dangled from was high enough to not permit his bony knees to touch the ground, the boy had to balance himself on the balls of his feet, but his body shook like an earthquake, trembling from head to toe. Untying the simple knot, Heero collapsed to his knees heavily.

Entwining his fingers through that dark, luscious, silky hair Duo yanked Heero's head back so he could peer into the teens face. "What do you want now?"

"Bring the belt and take me to the bed," He muttered it so softly it was almost an unheard whisper.

In a show of arrogant strength, the dominating braided teen dragged his prey to his own bed by the hair still entangled in his grasp. Heero hands flew up to clasp Duo's wrist as his abused bottom was hauled over cold hardwood floor. He mewled pitifully but didn't discourage the treatment. Hooking his arms under Heero's, Duo heaved the boy up and tossed him like a rag doll onto the mattress. Quickly stomping back to the closet, the violet-eyed boy retrieved the essential item.

Stalking back to the bunk with the belt, he asked, "Whaddya want me to do with this?"

Rolling himself onto his stomach, Heero lifted his rear high into the air, resting on his shoulders and face as he extended his arms behind his back. "Bind my elbows together with the tie first." The necktie was still bound around one wrist.

Untying the cloth, the violet-eyed boy complied and rearranged it around his elbows, immensely enthralled. "You're sure into that Japanese bondage shit – Kinbuka – aren't cha? Sticking close to your culture."

"You have no idea," Heero admitted, grinning against the sheets. He was impressed by Duo's terminology. "If we had some real rope, we could have so much more fun. Inverted suspension is one of my favorites."

As Duo bound Heero at the elbows, leaving two or three inches from between the joints from touching, he asked, "You mean like hanging upside down shit?"

"Uh-huh," Heero nodded his head against the soft white cotton sheets.

"Goddamn, that's hawt," Duo breathed heavily as he yanked on the ends of the tie, forcing Heero's elbows to touch behind his back. The boy grunted and Duo felt that malevolent grin pull at his lips, plumping his cheeks. "And the belt?"

"Aroun' mih neck," that uncommon L1 twang slipped out, betraying his imbedded fine speech patterns. That saucy diluted articulation added fuel to Duo's inner fire. Heero was slipping. Falling hard.

Latching the leather under the Japanese teens neck, the braided boy lopped the end through its metal buckle and pulled tight, resting on his knees and pulling his full body weight back. Heero's upper torso was lifted from the mattress; airway cut off briefly as Duo released his hold quickly, dropping him back down to bounce on the mattress helplessly.

"You should snap your fingers if I choke you too long," Duo advised.

Leather relaxing around his neck, Heero coughed, "'Kay."

The braided teen sunk his nails into Heero's raised red rear and spread him for his viewing pleasure. Appreciating the twitching puckered entrance, Duo's right thumb wandered up and down over his crack, before pushing inside easily. "You've already warmed yourself up back here," he observed with a dark chuckle. Heero mewled quietly and pushed his hips back, forcing the intrusion down to the bottom knuckle. Hadn't he admitted to "self-serving" three times already? Clearly that included fingering himself. Rolling his digit in a circular motion, Duo half-heartedly patronized, "You're obscene."

"I'm whatever you want me to be," the Japanese boy gulped, rocking his hips unsteadily.

The violet-eyed boy pulled his thumb free, forced his pulsing cock between Heero's legs, nudging the back of his sac, and pushed the boy's head down on the mattress. "Damn right you are," he hissed and lightly slapped Heero's face opened palmed three times in rapid rhythm.

Lying on his back, Duo wiggled his way underneath Heero's body, he blew hot air against the Japanese boys entrance. Rolling his tongue up and down over that spasming hole, Heero finally released a moan that vibrated off the walls, echoed down the hall. The braided boy spanked Heero hard, making him lunge away from his dominator. His jerky movements didn't get him far, just a couple of inches before Duo yanked him back by the waist. Hands braced on the Japanese boys buttocks Duo used his thumbs spreading him again. Between Heero's spread legs, Duo twisted his head to suck on the blue-eyed boys engorged gooch. He tongued and suckled the teens' sensitive regions heavily before pulling back.

Resting on his left elbow, the braided teen gripped his cock and slapped it against Heero's parted eager mouth. Heero maneuvered his head so his mouth could clamp around the head of Duo's cock. Thrusting his hips up viciously, Duo's arousal lodged itself in the back of his throat, hitting his gag reflex. Pulling his head up and off quickly, the Japanese boy coughed harshly. The braided teen waited for the hawking to stop before tugging on the belt. Flicking his tongue over and pushing it into his submissive counterpart, Duo rolled his tongue and took great delight in Heero's mewling as he tongue fucked him. Constricting the belt tighter, the braided boy cut off all breathing and sounds from the blue-eyed boy. Keeping his tongue circling and penetrating Heero, Duo kept the belt taut. Asphyxiating, the dark tousled hair boy kept his eyes on the twitching member below his face. If his arms had been free, he would have clutched it and played with it. Vision blurring around the edges, Heero finally caved and snapped his fingers. Duo immediately released the belt and it slackened around the boys neck, allow him to inhale sharply.

Pulling Heero's hips down so he would lay flat against Duo's chest, the braided teen continued his rimming treatment on the Wing pilot, who more than fervently reciprocated the oral pleasure. Sucking cock with his arms tied behind his back put a great strain on the dark-haired boys neck and shoulders, but that was the point. Stress positions wouldn't be called  _stress_ positions if they were easily done. When he began to feel overtaxed, Heero would remove his mouth from Duo's dick, rest his head against the boys pale inner thigh and suckled his balls. Intermittently Duo would smack Heero's tingling butt cheeks and weave his fingers through that dark chocolatey damp hair to shake the teen's head, burying his nose in his crotch.

"Please," Heero begged coming up for air.

Letting his head rest on the mattress, giving his neck some reprieve, Duo asked, "Please, what?" Oh, he knew what, but again he wanted Heero to spell it out.

The Wing pilot whined.

Slipping two fingers into Heero's saliva drenched canal, the braided teen finger fucked his comrade savagely, scissoring his digits in an open and closed fashion. "Tell me what you want 'Ro." Duo pressed his index and middle finger down on Heero's prostate and massaged roughly, thumb compressed against the bound boys taint. Moaning, Heero bit down on Duo's fleshy white thigh. Duo grunted and shifted in discomfort, smacked the back of Heero's head and reprimanded, "Don't bite me, bitch." And he swatted Heero's testicles with the back of his fingers lightly for good measure.

Flinching, Heero whimperingly pleaded, "Fuck me, please! Fuck me!" He ground his hips downward, sliding his ignored cock against Duo's chest finding hardly any amnesty.

Duo teased, "What was that?" As he clawed his fingernails down from Heero's shoulder blades, over his tied arms, and dug them roughly into Heero's welted buttocks.

"Fuck Me!" The Wing pilot hollered.

Chuckling, Duo taunted, "Huh?"

"DUO!"

"There's the magic word."

Wiggling out from underneath the Japanese boy, Duo rested himself on his knees and yanked Heero up by his narrow waist. The braided teen teased Heero's hole with the moist head of his cock until the boy groaned in frustration and lunged his hips backwards. Duo met Heero's push with a shove and in one fail swoop settled himself to the hilt in his warm channel. Digging his teeth into the mattress, the blue-eyed boy muffled his scream. It had been a while since he'd experienced penetration that wasn't his own fingers, and Duo shoved deeper in past where his fingers had stretched. Though it was slightly painful and brought tears to his eyes, Heero squelched the reaction and focused on enjoying the sensation of feeling full. Realizing his entrance had been hasty; the violet-eyed teen massaged the small of Heero's back with the bottom of his palms, willing the boy to relax. He wouldn't apologize out loud, but he could soothe. So pacify the Deathscythe pilot did while rotating his hips in a gentle circular motion against Heero's backside, panting heavily between parted lips.

Heero appreciated the brief kind treatment, but that's all he wanted it to be, fleeting. Flexing his arms to pull on the necktie bound around his elbows and faintly thrusting backwards, Heero let the violet-eyed teen know he was ready. Starting with easy shallow thrusts, Duo once more clutched the end of the leather belt and pulled. Breathing cut off, Heero's sapphire blue eyes rolled far back into his skull as his head was lifted an inch off the mattress. Pumping his hips, Duo picked up a steady rhythm, keeping the belt rigid. He kept the sensible pace until Heero  _snapped_. Liberating Heero's airway, Duo gripped the curve of the dark-haired boys hips and began to fuck harder, faster, harder, deeper, harder; sporadically choking the submissive teen along the way. Yanking his shaft all the way out, Duo shoved it roughly back in, and repeated the processes two more times, keeping a vigilant gaze on the hole he was abusing. The sounds of their grunts and moans bounced off the walls.

The braided teen kept up his dominion by shifting his position to rest on the balls of his feet, all the while keeping up his punishing downward thrusting movement. This new angle gave him better access to yank back on the belt and tug at Heero's hair. Heero was finally experiencing a high he'd long gone without. There was just something so inebriating at bending to the will of someone else, the lack of authority, the absence of control. In all actuality, every ounce of control still laid within his grasp. Duo may play the part of his dominator, but it's the sub that declares what's okay and what is not, and can command the end of all actions if he or she wanted to. It's the illusion of complete helplessness that is so heady and titillating. Besides, if Duo tried to do anything he didn't like, the Japanese boy could break free easily and rearrange the teens face with his fists.

Twisting his body, Duo pulled one foot to rest between Heero's parted legs and the other to press down on the side of the Japanese boys head. Both hands gripping one buttock, the braided teen fucked his comrade sideways. Moans reverberating off the confined space, arms flexing against the restraint, Heero groaned in ecstasy and agony. His neglected cock bounced with each downward hump, swollen and begging for attention. He was about to voice his need when the black leather belt constricted around his neck, cutting him off. With Duo's foot mashing his head to the mattress and the belt squeezed tighter than ever - there would be marks from it later - Heero didn't give a fuck. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, the Japanese boy accepted the barbaric punishment. Twisting his head, the Japanese boy drew his tongue along the delicate curve of his masters' foot.

Tickled, Duo yanked his foot back and giggled, slipping out of the body beneath him in his jerky movements. Flexing with all his might, Heero strained against the tie until it gave way and the binding threads tore to ribbons. Pushing himself up, shoving Duo by the shoulder, Heero climbed onto the violet-eyed boys lap and impaled himself with abandon. Utterly lost in the moment, Duo didn't give a damn that Heero had taken the reins and clutched his hips to continue the pummeling force between their bodies. Lying on his back Duo was able to gaze up at his brief lover to witness the twisted, brow pinching, open-mouthed, heavily panting expression of the teen who rode him like a wild stallion.

Wrapping his fingers around Heero's neglected cock, Duo began to stroke in time with their thrusting. Several broken moans escaped his mouth before his climax washed over him. The hot seed spread across Duo's stomach and chest. The orgasming body clenched tightly around his buried cock and pulled him over the edge. Blue eyes rolled back into his head as he came along with the responding heat that ejaculated within him. Their humping slowed as their rapture subsided, steadily to and end which allowed Heero to collapse on Duo's chest. Wrapping his arms around his comrade, Duo inhaled the heady scent that was purely Heero. They laid entwined for a few fleeting minutes relaxing their breathing and heart rate.

Lifting himself off Duo, the blue-eyed boy lightly smacked the braided teens shoulder and muttered, "Thanks." And walked back to his bed with a slight limp, removing the belt from around his neck and tossing it to the floor.

"No problem, man," Duo replied with a giddy grin.

Duo watched his comrade for while wondering if he'd found himself a source of continual relief that would last throughout the war. He wanted tonight to repeat again with the handsome Wing pilot. All he wanted was a physical release so he began the process of guarding his tender heart. In the bed across the room Heero proceeded with creating the same emotional barricade. They had a mission to complete, a war to fight. There would be no time for getting to know each other and feelings…not for a long, long time.


End file.
